19ans et déjà soûl !
by Luffiee
Summary: Luffy vient de découvrir que c'est son anniversaire, puisque comme d'habitude, il oublie les trucs important, mais c'est pas nouveau ! Évidement une grande fête est préparé, mais que se passe t-il si Luffy est saoul ?... (C'est mon premier lemon alors j'espère que vous aller aimer !)


**Aujourd'hui il fait beau. Le ciel est bleu, sans nuage, un grand soleil brille de mille feux et la mer est calme, depuis le départ des Mugiwaras de l'île des Sabondy... Cela fait maintenant quelques jours qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés, et tout allait pour le mieux.**

Luffy: AAAHH ! Je m'ennuie… Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire !

Nami: Arrête de te lamenter sur ton sort, veux-tu, tu n'es pas le seul !

Zoro: En plus, avec cette chaleur, je ne peux même pas aller m'entraîner.

Luffy: Pourquoi ?

Zoro: On crève de chaud, imbécile ! Et tu voudrais que j'aille me brûler encore plus ? C'est bien simple, je n'arrive même plus à dormir.

Tout le monde sauf Zoro: IMPOSSIBLE !

Luffy: OÏ ! Mais j'y pense ! On n'a pas fêté nos retrouvailles !

Sanji: Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'au début la Marine nous a courus après, pendant un bout, du coup, on n'a pas eu le temps.

Chopper: En parlant de fête, je viens de penser que c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Doctorine ! J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lui envoyer une carte !

Nami: Hey ! C'est quoi vos dates d'anniversaire ? Maintenant qu'on en parle, personne ne connait celle des autres !

**Tout le monde la regarda, l'air hébété.**

Nami: On se connait depuis si longtemps, et on ne sait même pas nos âges respectifs !

Brook: YOHOHOHO ! Et bien moi, je ne peux pas vraiment vous le dire, vu que je l'ai oublié, et donc, je ne sais même plus quel âge j'ai, yohohohoho ! ... Mais, si j'avais droit à un cadeau, pourrai-je... voir votre culotte !

**Il eut droit comme seule réponse un grand coup de poing de Nami et un coup de pied de Sanji.**

Franky: Moi c'est le 9 mars ! J'ai 36 ans. C'est SUUUUUUPER hein ?

Robin: Je suis née un 6 février, et j'ai 30 ans.

Chopper: Et moi, le 24 décembre. J'ai 19 ans.

Sanji: Hahaha... Désolé Chopper, mais je croyais que tu n'en avais que 17… **(NDA : je sais que Chopper a réellement 17ans, mais je voulais que Luffy soit le plus jeune)**

Chopper: Ah, mais voyons Sanji, tu sais que les compliments n'ont aucun effet sur moi !** fit-il tout en se dandinant.**

Sanji: Eh bien, moi j'ai 21ans et c'est le 2 mars.

Zoro: J'ai le même âge que lui, et j'suis né le 11 novembre... **Dit-il en regardant hargneusement le cook, mort de rire, car il venait d'apprendre qu'il était plus vieux que le **_**petit**_** Marimo.**

Usopp: Moi j'ai 20 ans, et ma date d'anniversaire est le...

Zoro: Attends, laisse-moi deviner. C'est le 1er avril, non ?** Le coupa-t-il avec un sourire en coin, tout en essayant de se retenir de rire.**

Usopp: Hein ? Euuh... Oui, mais comment tu savais ?

**Tout le monde éclata de rire.**

Zoro:** (qui a une larme à l'œil) **Hahahahaha ! Non, laisse, j'ai juste trouvé que ça t'allait bien. **(NDA: Zoro fait référence à toutes les blagues et farces qu'Ussop dit, et le jour où l'on fait des blagues est le premier avril).**

Nami:** (se remettant de ses émotions) **Hahaha... Moi c'est le 3 juillet et j'ai aussi 20 ans.

**Tout le monde se tourna vers Luffy, qui les regardait, l'air un peu gêné.**

Nami: Allez Luffy, toi c'est quand ton anniversaire ? Oh ! Pourquoi t'es rouge ? Il y a un problème ?

Luffy: Euuh… Bah… Oui… Enfin, non… Pas vraiment…

Usopp: Hein ? C'est quoi ce charabia ? On a tous dit notre date et âge respectif sans problème ! Qu'y-a-t-il de gênant dans dire sa date de naissance ?

Luffy: ... Euuh… Bah… En fait… C'est que… ça me gêne de savoir que je suis le plus jeune d'entre nous quoi, alors que je suis le capitaine.

Zoro: Bah, ça, on s'en doutait un peu, Luffy. Mais, c'est vrai que j'croyais qu'Usopp et toi aviez le même âge.

Sanji: Alors ?

Luffy: 18 ans…

Nami: ça va ! Tu n'es pas vraiment plus jeune que nous ! Je croyais que tu faisais bien moins que ça, vu la tête que tu faisais ! Allez, c'est quand ton anniversaire ?

Luffy: Euuh... le 5 mai.

Nami: HEIN ? C'est vrai ?

Luffy: Euuh bah ouais... Quoi, c'est si bizarre que ça ?

**Tout le monde le regarda avec de grands yeux, et au même instant, explosèrent de rire.**

Luffy: Désolé les gars, mais pourquoi vous riez ?

Zoro: Euuh... Je ne sais pas... peut-être parce que maintenant t'as 19 ans...** (ayant encore les larmes aux yeux)**

Luffy: ...?

Sanji: Aujourd'hui, on est le 5 mai, CRÉTIN !

Luffy: Hein quoi ?...DÉÉÉÉJÀÀ !

Sanji: Hé ben, ça fait juste une plus grosse fête à préparer, après tout, non ?

Tous: OUAI !

**Quelques heures plus tard, tous le monde était sur le pont. La table y avait été déplacée, et la fête avait commencé sous des milliers d'étoiles. L'alcool coulait à flot, les pâtisseries ne cessaient de voler dans tout les sens pendant les chants et les danses faisaient rage parmi nos pirates préférés. Zoro s'amusait (NDA : « QUOI ? » me dites-vous. « Il peut s'amuser celui-là ? ». Hé bien oui, il peut s'amuser, dans ma fic ! XD) à lancer des défis et insultes à Sanji (« c'était trop beau -_-'' »), qui les relevait sans problème. Cependant, un défi posa problème au cuistot...**

Zoro: OÏ Sourcil en vrille ! Je te défie de boire plus que moi.

Sanji: HEIN ? Mais t'es cinglé ma parole, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas gagner contre toi à ce p'tit jeu, bordel ! Je ne suis pas fou, alors oublie ça !

Zoro: Oui, et alors ?_**-sourire diabolique aux lèvres-**_

Nami: Laisse faire Zoro... C'est vrai que c'est injuste, il n'y a personne qui peut te...

Luffy: Si ! Moi, je veux essayer !

Tous: QUOI ?

Usopp: Mais t'es fou ! Tu vas avoir le temps de te souler au moins dix fois, avant que lui ne commence à peine à se sentir étourdi.

Luffy: Shishishi... Non, je suis sûr que je peux réussir. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je faisais des concours de boisson avec Ace et Sabo on volait l'alcool à Dadan, et elle ne l'a jamais su. Enfin, je crois. Et puis c'est ma fête, alors autant en profiter, shishishi.

Zoro: Comme tu veux. Alors, étalez les chopes !

**Plus la soirée avançait et plus les chopes s'empilaient. Ils étaient maintenant à leur 20****ème**** chope chacun, et les pommettes de Luffy avaient à peine rosi, ce qui en surpris plus d'un. Quant à Zoro... Et ben... C'est Zoro quoi. Il était tout à fait normal. Un peu après avoir atteint les 30 chopes, Luffy s'arrêta. Il avait la tête qui tournait, son corps se balançait de gauche à droite, et il avait maintenant de belles joues bien rouges.**

Zoro: C'est incroyable que tu aies tenu jusque là, mais je crois que c'est fini.

Luffy: Nan. Je peux encore tenir, mais, je vous avertis. A partir d'ici, il y a deux choix.

Tous: ... ?

Zoro: Tu parles, t'es bourré Luffy, avoue !

Luffy: Non, pas du tout… Je suis à peine au milieu… Mais si je continue, je vais devenir… Un vrai cauchemar, pour vous !

Usopp: Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir là...** Dit-il avec une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.**

Luffy: Le problème, c'est qu'Ace m'a dit que j'étais insupportable, quand j'étais soul. D'après lui… **Il fit un grand sourire machiavélique.** Mais je suis 10 fois pire.

Tous: QUOI !

Luffy: Ouais. Donc, soit Zoro abandonne…

Zoro: Hors de question !

Luffy: Soit vous m'endurez !

Franky: YO ! Zoro, tu serais SUUPERR cool, si tu en restais là pour cette fois.

Brook: YOHOHO ! Luffy-san nous a bien eus, je suis sûr qu'il avait déjà tout prévu depuis le début.

Les autres: IMPOSSIBLE !

Robin: Pourtant, il le savait. Alors, pourquoi avoir accepté ce défi ?

Tous: ...

Luffy: Shishishi... Alors ?

Zoro: Alors on continue ! J'aimerais bien voir ce « cauchemar », comme tu dis !

Tous: ZORO !

Sanji: Et bien moi, j'n'ai pas envie de l'endurer pire qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Nami: Moi non plus.

Chopper: Euuh, pareil pour moi.

Usopp: Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Je ne veux pas voir ça.

Luffy: Alors c'est reparti... Shishishi !

**Plus les heures avançaient et plus Zoro avait peine à tenir. Plus de 80 chopes trainaient un peu partout. Zoro était en colère parce qu'il allait perdre contre son capitaine, et ce dernier semblait s'en amuser. La plupart de leurs nakamas était parti se coucher, et le reste était endormi sur place, dont Robin, Franky et Sanji, qui avaient décidé de voir jusqu'où ces deux crétins pourraient aller. Il ne restait donc debout plus que les deux adversaires. Luffy, qui s'était levé, s'approcha de son second et lui tomba dessus. La chaise se renversa et le jeune capitaine se retrouva à califourchon sur son sabreur.**

Luffy: Shishishi... Je vais en profiter, pendant que nous sommes... Hip... Seuls... **Il ferma les yeux, approcha son visage de celui de Zoro, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Zoro fut surpris, mais répondit vite au baiser, à la fois tendre, toutefois rempli de désir.**

Zoro: Lu... Luffy ?

Luffy: Zoro... Je... Je t'aime !

Zoro: ...

Luffy: Désolé.

**Zoro le prit par la nuque et l'embrassa amoureusement.**

Zoro: Moi aussi... Je...** Il rougit et détourna la tête. D'une petite voix, il annonça : **je t'aime Luffy !

**Zoro se releva sur ses coudes et l'embrassa de nouveau tandis que Luffy mettait ses mains dans les cheveux verts de son amant. Luffy commença à laisser quelques gémissements s'échapper de sa bouche, et promena sa langue dans le cou de l'épéiste pour ensuite attraper le lobe d'oreille et le mordiller doucement. Zoro grogna de plaisir, et le fit s'arrêter un moment.**

Zoro: Je crois qu'on devrait changer d'endroit !** Susurra-t-il à l'oreille du jeune brun, en regardant son entre-jambe gonflée déformer son pantacourt bleu, comme le sien.**

**Les deux jeune hommes se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entraînement, et fermèrent la porte à clef. Quand Zoro se retourna, il eut droit à un Luffy tout excité qui lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Alors que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, les deux pirates commencèrent à explorer le corps de l'autre. Luffy fit courir ses mains sur le torse de Zoro alors que celui-ci poussait un gémissement sonore. Luffy lécha alors la lèvre inférieure de son amant pour qu'il le laisse entrer, ce qu'il fit avec joie. Leur langues se rencontrèrent alors et entamèrent un ballet ardent et tellement chaud qu'il fit gémir le plus petit. Lorsque le souffle vint à leur manquer, ils durent se séparer, bien à regret.**

Zoro: Mais, où as-tu… appris à embrasser comme ça… toi ? Souffla-t-il entre deux respirations.

Luffy: Pourquoi ? Tu... n'aimes pas ça ?

Zoro: Non j'n'aime pas ! J'adore ça ! Tu embrasses comme un ange ! (**NDC : ça embrasse, les anges ?) (NDA: J'sais pas XD)  
><strong>

Luffy: Shishishi... Bah j'suis content que ça te plaise... Parce que je... J'n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter.

Zoro: Je l'espère bien, **dit-il, arborant maintenant un sourire carnassier.**

**Luffy replongea ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, et mit ses mains autour de son cou. Le vert le coucha sur le sol, gelé, qui au contact de celui-ci fit frissonner le plus jeune. Zoro commença à lécher le cou de son capitaine, en lui mordillant un point particulièrement sensible, qui fit tendrement gémir celui-ci, ce qui l'excita encore plus. **

**Tout d'abord, ils retirèrent leurs chaussures respectives. Puis, Zoro lui enleva sa précieuse chemise rouge et entama sa décente, s'attardant quelques instants sur les petit bouts de chaire déjà dure, le faisant grogner de plaisir. Il continua de descendre en traçant chaque muscle avec sa langue, ne manquant aucune parcelle de peau. Il remonta pour embrasser son amant en déboutonnant son pantacourt. Le vêtement vola à travers la pièce. Ensuite, il passa sa main sur la bosse, déjà bien dure. La verge était tendue à travers son boxer, le seul bout de tissu restant, et la caresse de celle-ci fit gémir le plus jeune encore plus fort. Il lécha l'érection de son capitaine adoré à travers le bout de tissu, faisant se cambrer ce dernier sous lui. Luffy grogna pour en avoir plus. Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était beaucoup trop douloureux. Sa « prison » alla rejoindre son ami au sol. Zoro prit le membre en main et commença de lent va-et-vient, qui bien vite ne suffirent plus au jeune pirate. Zoro s'en aperçut, et alla de plus en plus vite.**

Luffy: Mmhh... Oh ! Plus ! Zo...Zoro... Han...

**Zoro accéda à sa demande avec plaisir. Il commença à lécher le membre gonflé de son amant. Lorsqu'il le prit subitement en bouche, Luffy eut un hoquet de surprise. De sa bouche s'échappa un profond cri de désir. Sans s'en rendre compte, il mit l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux du vert, ses yeux virèrent en l'envers : il était parti sur une autre planète. Sentant le point de non-retour, il appuya plus sur la tête de l'épéiste, qui comprit le message au quart de tour et accéléra le rythme. Peu après, il se déversa dans la bouche du plus vieux, qui avala tout, ne laissant aucune goutte du précieux liquide. **

**Il remonta et lui fit goûter à sa propre semence. Zoro, qui était encore vêtu jusque là, retira tout ses vêtements d'un coup. Ceci fait, il lui redonna un baiser, brûlant de passion. Il présenta trois doigts au jeune brun, qui les suça goulument. Quand il les jugea assez mouillés, il en déposa un premier devant l'entrée, en titillant l'anneau de chair, et s'y enfonça. Vint peu après un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième. Cette fois, la douleur se mélangea au plaisir. Quelque va-et-vient de plus, et il effleura sa prostate. Mais Luffy commençait à en vouloir bien plus, et il bougea ses hanches pour le faire comprendre au sabreur.**

Luffy: Ah... Zoro... Maintenant ! Mets-la... Je... J'n'en peux plus... Han !** Haleta-t-il en chuchotant.**

**Zoro retira ses doigts et plaça son membre, gorgé de sang, devant cette entrée chaude et humide. Il le pénétra doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal, se retenant de le prendre en un coup, et de le défoncer comme un animal en chaleur.**

Zoro: Mmhh... Tu... T'es vraiment... serré !

Luffy: HAA... Zo... Zoro... ça... ça fait mal... Mmhh ! **Cria-t-il, essayant vainement de retenir ses larmes.**

Zoro: Je... Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas... ça va passer... Dis-moi quand tu seras prêt.

Luffy: Mmhh... Tu... Tu peux… Y aller, **haleta-t-il avec difficulté, après quelques secondes furent passées, apaisant légèrement sa douleur.**

**Zoro entama de lents va-et-vient, qui prirent rapidement de la vitesse et de la profondeur. Ils haletaient maintenant tous deux, et criaient leur plaisir à qui voulait l'entendre, sans retenue.**

Luffy: HAA... Oui... Plus... Plus vite... HOO! Zoro, mmhh… Ha !

**L'épéiste accéda à sa demande avec joie, et alla encore plus vite. Ne se souciant que de leur désir et rien d'autre, perdus entre mille et une étoiles, le capitaine et son second entrèrent dans une jouissance inconnue des deux jusqu'à maintenant.**

Luffy: Mmhh... Z... Zo... AAH...! ZOROO...! Pl... Plus… Fort ! C'est bon... **haleta-t-il difficilement, en resserrant sa poigne dans le dos de l'homme aux cheveux verts.**

**Le plus petit se cambra, et jouit le premier. Il fut rapidement suivi par l'autre, ressentant l'étau se resserrer autour de son érection. Il tomba essoufflé sur le petit corps, bien musclé de Luffy, recouvert de sueur et de sperme. Il se retira, et, se couchant aux côtés de son bien-aimé, le prit ensuite dans ses bras, pour l'embrasser d'un baiser ardent.**

Zoro: Alors… C'était ça le supposé cauchemar dont tu nous parlais, tout à l'heure ?** Fit-il avec un grand sourire, mais reprenant encore son souffle.**

Luffy: Oui, et non en même temps… Je n'ai jamais dit que ça serait déplaisant pour tout le monde ! Shishishi !

Zoro: Baka… En tous cas, je viens de m'apercevoir que tu n'es pas élastique partout !

Luffy: … C'est gentil de me le dire, je ne le savais pas moi-même ! Shishishi… Mais, je viens aussi de découvrir quelque chose, moi aussi !

Zoro: Quoi… ?

Luffy: Que tu n'es pas juste le meilleur sabreur… T'es aussi un expert en sexe ! Shishishi !

Zoro: ... Ha, merci.

Luffy: J'en ai, de la chance. J'ai 2 en 1...

**Et il éclata de rire. **

**Luffy posa sa tête sur le torse, vraiment trop sexy, de Zoro. Le sabreur se demanda, pendant un petit moment, où est-ce que son idiot de capitaine avait bien pu dénicher son humour, qui, pour une fois, n'était pas si mal. Il se dit que ça devait être l'effet de l'alcool, et, tous deux épuisés par leur sport nocturne, ils s'endormirent dans un profond sommeil réparateur.**

**Le lendemain, tout le monde était réuni dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Tout le monde ? Pas vraiment…**

Usopp: Euh, il ne manque pas quelqu'un là ?

Nami: Mais oui, tu as raison ! Où est Luffy ?

Zoro: Il dort…

Sanji : Hein ? Mais comment ça ?

Zoro: Je te rappelle qu'on a bu, hier soir, lui et moi. Alors, il est sûrement très fatigué à cause de ça…

Nami: Oui, tu as raison, même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre. Et puis, il n'avait aucune chance de te battre à ce petit jeu. Lui, qui n'est pas habitué à boire autant, je le plains.

Zoro: Malheureusement pour toi, tu as tort. Il a gagné !

Tous: QUOIII!

Zoro: AÏE ! Mes oreilles ! Ne gueulez pas comme ça, merde !

Usopp: Attends. T'as vraiment perdu ?

Zoro: Oui, il ne savait pas quand s'arrêter, et moi, ben j'ai fini par céder, et j'ai basculé de ma chaise, **répondit-il en se rappelant que Luffy lui avait sauté dessus. C'était justement à cause de ça qu'il avait perdu, et seulement de 2 chopes, pensait-il avec une mine boudeuse.**

Sanji: Hé ! Mais finalement, on n'a pas vu le cauchemar dont il avait parlé !

Zoro: T'inquiète, moi, en tous cas, je l'ai vu. _-mais c'était plutôt le paradis... hé hé...-_

Chopper: C'était quoi, Zoro ?

Zoro: Laisse tomber… ça vous traumatiserait ! **(NDA : Le pire, c'est qu'il dit la vérité, là ! XD)**

Nami: Ah ! Allez, Zoro, je veux savoir !

Zoro: C'était à toi de rester... _-sauf que si ça avait été le cas, rien ne serait passé -_-''-_

Sanji: Bon, de toute façon, il y a quelqu'un qui va devoir aller le réveiller. Sinon, on est bon à se taper un Luffy enragé, quand il va s'apercevoir qu'il a manqué un repas !

Usopp et Chopper: Moi ! Euh… Nous ! On y va ! On n'a pas peur !

Zoro: NON !

**Tout le monde le regarda, intrigués par sa réaction.**

Zoro: Euh… Je vais y aller, car il m'a demandé de venir le réveiller quand le petit déjeuner serait prêt. Donc, je vais patienter encore un peu…

Usopp: Euh… Bon, d'accord.

Chopper: Si Luffy te l'a demandé…

**Quand le petit déjeuner fut prêt, Zoro se dirigea rapidement vers sa salle d'entrainement, où le jeune capitaine sommeillait encore, et se dit qu'il avait eu une bonne idée de faire installer un lit pour se reposer. Il alla vers son bel endormi, et s'étendit à ses côtés, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.**

Zoro: Debout mon cœur, c'est l'heure de manger !** Lui susurra-t-il doucement à l'oreille, le faisant frissonner.**

Luffy: Mmhh… Gna…

Zoro: Depuis quand tu refuses de manger, toi ? **Dit-il en rapprochant son visage de celui du plus jeune.**

**Ce dernier mit rapidement ses mains autour du cou de son second, et le rapprocha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Zoro n'opposa évidement aucune résistance et répondit avec joie au baiser. Après s'être longuement chatouillé le fond de la gorge, et avoir inspecté toute l'ouverture buccale, ils durent se séparer, à regrets, pour cause de manque d'oxygène.**

Luffy: Bonjour !** Dit-il en s'étirant.**

Zoro: Bonjour !

**Il lui sourit et s'écarta pour qu'il puisse se lever, mais au moment où Luffy s'asseyait, une énorme douleur au bas du dos le fit retomber sur le côté.**

Luffy: Ah ! OUILLE ! ça fait mal !

Zoro: Hé hé… Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal, ça va passer. Viens, appuie-toi sur moi…

Luffy: J'n'vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là ! AAAAAH !

Zoro: Rien, je… Désolée. Allez, accroche-toi à moi. Voilà, comme ça…

Luffy: Ne me lâche pas !

Zoro: Mais non… Mais, il va falloir que tu marches par toi-même pour arriver en bas.

Luffy: Mmhh.

Zoro: Hahaha…

**Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la salle à manger. Luffy avait toujours un bras autour du cou de son amant pour ne pas tomber... Et aussi pour pouvoir se coller à lui. Mais ça, il le gardait pour lui. Les autres les regardèrent entrer, bras dessus bras dessous.**

Nami: Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là en fait ?

Luffy: Je…

Zoro: Il se sent légèrement étourdi, alors je l'aide à avancer. Ça te cause un problème ? Quoi, ça t'étonne ? Avec tout l'alcool qu'il a englouti hier soir, c'est logique, non ?

**Après cette explication plus que plausible, ils oublièrent cette petite scène étrange entre leur capitaine et son second, et commencèrent à manger.**

**Après avoir fini le petit déjeuner, tout le monde alla s'occuper, comme à son habitude... Brook chantait en jouant de son violon sur le pont, Franky était dans son atelier, à faire on-ne-sait-quoi, Robin lisait au soleil, à côté de Nami, qui se faisait bronzer par ses doux rayons. Sanji cuisinait des petites douceurs pour ses déesses, Chopper, Usopp et Luffy pêchaient, tandis que Zoro était étendu à côté de ce dernier, et faisait sa sieste d'avant-midi. Si on les observait bien, le vert jetait des regards tendres, mais furtifs, en direction de son capitaine, qui en faisait autant, tout en essayant de masquer ses légères rougeurs. Soudain Luffy se leva, et pointa l'horizon.**

Luffy: YAATAA ! Enfin quelque chose d'amusant ! Les gars ! La marine nous rend une petite visite shishishi... et ils sont venus en grand nombre, à ce que je vois !

**Tous se retournèrent, et virent Luffy se propulser dans les airs vers l'un des bateaux ennemis. Pendant qu'il en survolait un, il mordit son pouce, qui fit gonfler sa main, puis son bras, celui-ci devint noir et dur comme fer.**

Luffy: ÉLÉPHANT GUUN !

**Il détruisit l'un des galions de la marine en un coup, et atterrit sur un autre.**

Marine: Attrapez Mugiwara ! Il ne faut pas qu'il s'échappe, alors ÉLIMINEZ-LE !

Luffy: Tu rêves, GEAR SECOND !

**Il mit son bras gauche à terre, et des sortes de bouées commencèrent à entourer ses jambes. Il devint alors rose-rouge, et fumant. Il disparut de la vue des marines, pour réapparaître dans leur dos.**

Luffy: JET BAZOOKAAA !

**Tout les marines furent projeté par dessus bord. Il mordit à nouveau son pouce et cria « Gomu gomu no... gigant stamp » ! Il leva son pied dans les airs, qui gonfla à son tour, et le rabattit sur le pont du navire. Le bateau explosa littéralement, en éjectant Luffy, qui se retrouva sur un autre navire de la marine.**

Usopp: OUAI VAS-Y LUFFYYYY !

Zoro: Bon, moi aussi je vais me dégourdir les jambes !

Sanji: Hé ! Attends Marimo ! Je viens aussi !

**Ils sautèrent à leur tour sur un bateau, qui avait eu le malheur de s'approcher trop près du Thousand Sunny.**

Marine: Ce sont Sanji la Jambe Noire et Roronoa Zoro ! Capturez-les aussi !

Sanji: Blue walk !

**Il courait si vite que l'on ne le voyait plus. Il en profita, et frappa les soldats, tout en continuant de courir, autour d'eux.**

Sanji: DIABLE JAMBE **! **

**Il tournoya sur lui-même, et fonça sur un tas de soldats. **

Sanji: GRILL SHOOT !

**Zoro mit à peine une main sur ses sabres, que déjà la moitié des soldats baignaient dans leur sang.**

Zoro: Santoryu ougi... Rokudo no tsuji !

**Les soldas devant lui se découpèrent en fine lamelle, et hurlèrent de souffrance… (NDA : MOUHAHAHA XD).**

Usopp et Chopper: YAATAAA ! ALLEZ, SANJI, ZORO !

Usopp: Bon j'y vais moi aussi ! LUFFYYY ! EMMÈNE-MOI !

**Luffy étira ses bras jusqu'à lui et Usopp prit sa main, et il s'envola à bord d'un bateau.**

Franky: En tous cas, il a vraiment changé celui-là ! D'habitude, il serait resté caché ici en disant que nous allions tous mourir…

Brook: Yohoho ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Nous avons tous beaucoup changé, mais c'est vraiment lui qui a fait le plus de progrès.

Nami: Oui… Même si j'irai bien tabasser la marine, un peu. Mais, Luffy, à lui tout seul, je suis sûre qu'il pourrait nous en débarrasser. Alors avec ces trois-là en renfort, il n'y a plus aucun soucis !

Robin: Oui, et puis même si nous y allions, il nous demanderait de partir.

Chopper: De toute façon, ça fait faire de l'exercice à Luffy. Et je pense qu'il en a besoin, il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette ce matin !

Usopp: Hissatsu midoriboshi ! DEVIL !

**Des plantes poussèrent sur le navire ennemi, et tous les soldats à proximité furent piégés à l'intérieur et gobés par la gigantesque plante carnivore.**

Luffy: Bien joué, Usopp !

Usopp: Héhé ! WAAA ! Luffy ! Il y a d'autres navires qui se ramènent !

Luffy: Ah, non, là il y en a trop !

**Il utilisa son haki pour neutraliser les soldats qui venaient vers eux. Effectivement, ils tombèrent dans les pommes.**

Luffy: Okay on décampe, SANJI ! ZORO !

**Il allongea un bras vers eux, ils s'y accrochèrent, tandis qu'Usopp fit de même. Luffy étira son autre bras vers le Thousand Sunny, et ils partirent à toute vitesse de cet endroit avec un coup de burst, lancé par le SUUUUPER Franky (d'après ses dires).**

**Quelques heures plus tard, le calme était revenu. Les Mugiwaras refirent la fête, pour célébrer leur victoire sur la Marine. Évidemment, Luffy, cette fois, ne manqua pas de leur montrer ledit « cauchemar ». Sous les yeux écarquillés de ses amis, Luffy embrassa son amant, comme si le monde, autour d'eux, avait disparu. Zoro fit semblant de résister, au début, mais finit par lâcher prise. Avec l'aide de l'alcool, leurs nakamas les avaient laissé seuls, disant qu'il ne fallait pas les déranger, et puis qu'ils étaient vraiment trop mignons tous les deux. Maintenant, seul Zoro comprenait réellement ce que son capitaine voulait dire, par « cauchemar », et il se promit de le souler le plus souvent possible. Enfin, lorsqu'ils seraient seuls.**

********************************************************FIN*********************************************************

**Voilà ma deuxième fic de terminée ! Je n'ai jamais fait de lemon, alors celui-ci est mon premier... =S ... (NDC : « Faut bien commencer un jour ! » dixit la fille qui n'en a jamais écrit). J'espère que ça vous a plus, et qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes ! (Sinon je gronde ma béta). Pour la fin, je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée, alors je l'ai terminée vite faite, alors j'aimerais une petite review, s'il vous plaît, pour me dire si c'était correct...**

_**Luffy: Oï, mais comment ça je suis un cauchemar ? Je ne suis pas méchant quand même !**_

_**Zoro: Mais non, imbécile ! Elle dit que tu en es un quand tu es soûl, ce qui n'arrive jamais.**_

_**Moi: Oh là là... Mais t'as l'air désespéré mon pauvre Zoro ! Avoue, hein, t'aimerai prendre ton pied avec Luffy, hein !**_

_**Luffy: Mais, il ne peut pas prendre son pied ! Il n'est même pas élastique, alors comment tu veux qu'il prenne son pied ?**_

_**Moi: Euuh -_-'' Laisse Luffy, t'es trop jeune pour comprendre.**_

_**Zoro: Euh, il est plus vieux que toi, je te signale !**_

_**Moi: Peut-être, mais pas mentalement XD**_

_**La correctrice, qui se tape l'incruste : Et oui, nous les auteurs de fanfics, nous avons un âge mental très développé dans certains domaines…**_

_**Zoro: Je ne crois pas non... Avec les débilités que tu écris sur nous, t'es pas mieux... **_**.**

_**Moi: Méchant ! XP**_

_**Tous: REVIEW S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !**_


End file.
